The invention relates to a fitting for connecting panels, boards or planks, collectively referred to as boards in the following text, having a supporting body, in particular in the field of decking or other outdoor areas.
Boards are generally screwed to a supporting structure in a manner arranged parallel to one another via a fitting attached to the board. This supporting structure can comprise spaced-apart beams or be a uniform surface, for example a surface consisting of OSB panels, concrete or other materials, to which the boards are attached. In this case, the boards subsequently to be laid are oriented with respect to the already laid boards in terms of parallelism and spacing, wherein joints form between the boards. Depending on the material and prevailing environmental conditions, the dimensions of the boards change, i.e. the size of the joint changes over time. In order to obtain a uniform joint pattern, it is known to provide fittings with spacers which project into the joint between adjacent boards, come into contact with the latter and remain in the joint.
Such a fitting is known from EP 2 527 550 A2. Said document discloses a fitting for connecting planks to a substructure, wherein each fitting projects under two planks and is connected to the two planks with at least one screw in each case, wherein the fitting rests on the substructure and is connected thereto by a screw, wherein the fitting comprises a material tongue with a particular thickness which is firmly connected to the fitting.
DE 20 2009 002 967 U1 discloses a fitting for planks, said fitting having a passage opening for a fastening bolt, wherein the fitting comprises an elastic guide insert as spacer. The guide insert is a claw connected firmly to the fitting, said claw engaging in lateral recesses in the planks and projecting laterally beyond the latter.
A drawback of this prior art is that these spacers bear firmly against adjacent boards and thus at least locally prevent the dimensions of the completely fitted boards from changing, this then possibly resulting in deformation of the supporting structure and/or deformation of the floor surface, this resulting in fundamentally dangerous tripping hazards. A further drawback is that these spacers define a particular joint width, although it may be appropriate, depending on the board material to be laid, to configure the joint widths to be selectable.